Jessica Fletcher
Jessica "Jessie" Grace Fletcher '''is Ferb's twin sister. She was seperated from him at birth and raised by her mother on another planet. They were reunited when she was eleven years old. ("First Contact") Biography Early Life Jessica was born in England, stolen away in an alien spacecraft very shortly afterwards. She was raised on the planet her mother was from, never informed of who her father was or where she came from. Her mom was neglectful to her, usually leaving her in the hands of her nanny. Since her mom was the queen, Jessica was forced to be the princess, which she hated with a burning passion. When Jessica was about ten, interplanetary war between her planet and another, much stronger one broke out. Jessica's mom was killed, but before she died, she told her daughter the truth about where she came from and who her dad was. Then, with her dying breath, she told her about her twin brother, the "reject extra" whom she had never told her about. Falling to Earth After travelling for an unknown amount of time in an emergency escape jet, Jessica crash landed just outside the boundaries of Danville. She tried to ask around for her family, but she only new the name of her brother and nobody knew him as "Ferdinand Fletcher". After camping in the crashed ship for several months, Jessica had nearly given up hope. However, one night in March, there was a knock on her door. Ferb had found her using a modified GPS. Life on Earth Jessica immediately became a loved member of the family, just like her brother did, though it did take quite a while for Candace to get used to her. She is still trying to adapt to earth customs and manners, but her siblings are always willing to give her pointers. Phineas and Ferb's friends intially considered her wierd and unlikeable, but they warmed up to her after a while. Buford has grown a crush on her, but due to Jessica's unfamiliarity to affection and Buford's unwillingness to admit it, she doesn't yet know this. Personality Jessica is a thrill-seeking, curious tomboy, often sticking her nose into places she shouldn't. She has a lot of street smarts and is very athletic. She enjoys sports and exploring, finding Earth's plants and creatures very unusual and engaging. She's (usually) very good-natured, but she hasn't quite gotten the concept of what is considered normal and polite on earth, causing her to do things such as trying to trade the contents of her pocket with that of a stranger's and tying herself to a neighbor's tree. She insists on being called "Jessie", which she usually is unless she's intentionally being annoyed. Physical Appearance Jessica normally wears a blue t-shirt emblazoned with the war symbol of the planet she was raised on, silver jeans, a pink belt and magenta tennis shoes with the laces always untied. At night she wears a pair of turqoise and blue pajamas. Sometimes she wears a backwards blue baseball cap. Since she is his fraternal twin Jessica looks similar to Ferb but not identical to him. She has dark blue eyes and a cubical nose, though it is not nearly as large as Ferb's. Her vivid-green hair is curly, thick, tangled and so long it nearly reaches the floor. She sometimes tries to brush it, but rarely suceeds. Her ears are long and pointed, almost like an elf's. Due to her alien heritage, she is missing a finger on each hand, though this is normally not a problem. She is described as being a very pretty girl. Skills Jessica is very athletic and can run with amazing speed. She has a lot of stealth and can go almost anywhere unnoticed. Due to her alien biology she can telepathically communicate with Ferb, but so far nobody else. Like Ferb, she can knock people out by pressurizing their nerve points and has incredible aiming skills. Unlike Ferb, she is not very good at building things, but she tries to help anyway. She is almost as smart as Ferb, but not everybody knows this because of her unusual behavior. She can speak both English and seven different languages from the planet she was raised on, though she is only fluent in one. Relationships '''Ferb Fletcher Jessica and Ferb formed a strong brother-sister bond almost immediately after they first met. Just like any other siblings, they have the tendency to pester and tease each other, but never get into any real fights. Due to their telepathic link, they can communicate easily and nonverbally, much to Ferb's convenience. Phineas Flynn Although Jessica's appearance came as quite a surprise to Phineas, they still love each other a lot. She often tries to help him and Ferb with his Big Ideas, but this usually results in the device being blown up. Since she is still not used to living on earth, Phineas often has to help point out what is considered polite and normal. Phineas occasionally gets a little exasperated by this, but usually he just finds it funny. In Phineas' mind, the only thing cooler than having an alien for a brother is having one for a sister as well. Candace Flynn When Candace first met Jessica, she tended to avoid her and referred to her as "Ferb's sister". However, after a while she warmed up to her. Despite the fact that Jessica is a tomboy and therefore sometimes has "conflicting views" on things, Candace appreciates having another girl close to her age in the house. Candace is often downright annoyed by Jessica's irrational behavior, but still helps her out regardless. Just like all sisters, they love each other very much, even if it's not obvious at first glance. Still being worked on Appearances First Contact Ferb and Jessica meet for the first time and she becomes part of the family A British Werewolf in Danville Jessica celebrates her first Halloween. Unfortunately, unforseen disaster strikes. Background Information *Jessica is based loosely on her creator. *Unlike her brother, Jessica does not have a British accent, due to the fact that she only lived in England for a very short time. *Jessica's middle name is Grace. This is a tribute to her creator's sister, whose middle name is also Grace. *Jessica's blood is copper-based, therefore making it green instead of red. This, along with the fact that she has pointed ears, makes her somewhat similar to a Vulcan. Gallery 095.JPG|Jessica meets her brother for the first time since infancy. Jessie.jpg|Jessica (Thanks, Phinebella4Ever!) Jessica Wolf.png|Jessica as a werewolf. (Thanks, TotalDramaRox97!) 101.JPG|Various sketches of Jessica. Jessica_Fletcher.png|Jessica Lunaii style (Thanks, TotalDramaRox97!) Rag-tag.png|Jessica, as drawn by PoptartPlus (Thanks!) Alt. Jessie.JPG|Jessica's alternate-dimensional form. Jessie Costume.JPG|Jessica in her Rapunzel costume. Jessica Fletcher TDR97.png|(Thanks, TotalDramaRox97!) Jessic Fletcher.jpg|"Sorry, I still feel dizzy and sick after the crash..."(Thanks, Scubadave!) Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Aliens Category:Characters from another planet